Thermal response tests, such as thermal conductivity tests, are performed to assist in the design and installation of sustainable ground source heating or cooling solutions. For this purpose, a fluid is passed through a test borehole loop and testing instrumentation is used to record data throughout the duration of the test. However, such instrumentation is typically bulky, thereby causing delays due to mobilizing and demobilizing thereof. In addition, the instrumentation can present an unsafe solution due to exposed cables or pipes. Moreover, on-site operators are typically required to operate the tests, proving inefficient in some cases.
There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for thermal response testing.